poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie Brown, Snoopy, and The Muppet Wizard of Oz
Charlie Brown, Snoopy, and The Muppet Wizard of Oz is a Peanuts crossover film to be made by N/A. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Trivia *Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Jean-Claude and Phillipe, Alice, Hercules, Meg, Phil, Pegasus, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Iridessa, Rosetta, Fawn, Silvermist, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Smurfs (Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Gutsy Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, and Grouchy Smurf), Boog and Elliot, Rodney Copperbottom, Cappy, Bigweld, Wonderbot, Fender Pinwheeler, Piper Pinwheeler, Lug, Diesel Springer, Crank Casey, Aunt Fanny, Dexter, DeeDee, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Babboon, Mac Foster, Bloo, Coco, Wit, Eduardo, Frankie Foster, Mr. Herriman, Felix the Cat, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Blue the Puppy, Polka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Princess Tiana, Louis, Terk, Tantor, the All-Grown Up Gang and their families, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Max Goof, Ludwig von Drake, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, The Gummi Bears, Roger Rabbit, Baby Herman, Bonkers D. Bobcat, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, Nani, Madame Blueberry, Petunia Rhubarb, The Simpsons (Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie), Milhouse Van Houten, Krusty the Clown, Ronald McDonald, Grimace, Hamburglar, Birdie, Sundae, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Gru, Agnes, Edith, Margo, The Minions, Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, Dot Warner, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Hagrid, Hubie, Rocko, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Johnny Bravo, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Baloo, King Louie, Rebecca Cunningham, Molly Cunningham, Kit Cloudkicker, Sulley and Mike, Celia Mae, Roz, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Jaq and Gus, Snow White, The Seven Dwarfs, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Princess Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, The Bullies and Brutus the Cat, The Scallions, The Bad Apple, Angelica Pickles, Bluto, The Sea Hag, Captain Hook, Randall, Vidia, The Evil Queen, Pete, the Big Bad Wolf, The Queen of Hearts, Judge Frollo, Voldemort, Draco Malfoy, Drake the Penguin, The Beagle Boys, Magika DeSpell, Bowser, Bowser Jr., King K. Rool, Dr. Eggman, Scratch and Grounder, Emperor Zurg, Lotso the Bear, Sheldon J. Plankton, Mojo Jojo, the Gang Green Gang, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and the Moopets will guest star in this film. Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures series Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Musical Films